Of Beautiful Things
by BboingBboingDaisy
Summary: *THIS STORY IS ALSO ON ASIANFANFICS! MY NAME IS BBOINGBBOINGDAISY THERE TOO* Kyuhyun and Siwon are expecting a baby together. But the thing about it, they don't know whether to keep the baby or not. So, them and Super Junior are going through all of the happy and hard times before this baby makes it to the world. What will they say then?


Kyuhyun slumps down against the bathtub, after puking almost all of the contents of his stomach. This was the 5th time, the 5th time that he has thrown up that morning. And he was getting sick and tired of it. Very sick and tired of it.

It all started a month ago, in June, when Super Junior released there 6th album, "Sexy, Free, and Single.". The night that Kyuhyun had sex with Siwon. That's right, fucking Shisus. The night that he lost his virginity. The two were drunk, and they had nothing else to do but just that.

"Kyu, are you okay?" a soft, yet familiar voice said from the other side of the bathroom door. "Kyuhyun?"

The evil maknae quickly flushes the toilet, and rinses his mouth out. "Yes, I'm fine!" He says as he opens the door to Sungmin, who had a pink towel wrapped around his waist.

"You sure your okay? Its the..." Sungmin cutely counts on his fingers, and smiles. "Ah! It's the 5th time that you have been in here. Be honest with me, are you okay?"

"I said that I am fine! Excuse me." Kyuhyun forcefully pushes past Sungmin, almost taking his towel off. A slam is heard a few seconds later.

"Aish! Someone's a bit grumpy today, I see?" Sungmin fixes the towel, and shuts the door, locking it securely. Turning around, he notices a small purple thing on the counter. Raising his brow, he picks it up with his thumb and his index finger.

A Pregnancy test, eh? Sungmin thought to himself, as he turns it over to read the other side. Sure enough, in the top right-hand corner of the screen, it read, "POS." Sungmin's mouth fell at what he saw.

His dear friend was pregnant. He puts the test into his pants pocket, and proceeds to take his shower.

"Where's Kyu?" Kibum asked as he stuffed his face with rice, and chugs down a glass of water. "He never misses breakfast."

Heechul stares at Kibum with a disgusted look on his beautiful face. "Ew, do you have any manners?! I'm not going to perform CPR when you start choking on a grain of rice. And no, I don't know where he is."

Sungmin comes from the bathroom, and comes to sit next to Ryeowook. "He pushed me out of the way when he was coming out of the bathroom. He just went in his room, slamming the door and went about his business. I though that he was my friend."

Ryeowook turns towards Sungmin, and holds his hand. "Oh, he was mean to my Sungminnie? I'll kick his..."

Sungmin grinned at Ryeowook. "No no! No need for violence."

Ryeowook nodded and began to kiss a trail down Sungmin's neck and arm. "I love you."

"I love you t..."

Heechul slams a hand on the table, almost knocking over Hangeng's cup. "Oh, not that! Especially at the table! Go rent a room at the hotel down the street if you two want to do that. Thank god that there are no children here..."

Sungmin rolled his eyes at Heechul, and then quietly said something into Ryeowook's ear, making the other smile wide.

In the meantime, Kyuhyun manages to sneak and sit beside Siwon, who was pigging out eggs Benedict. Kyuhyun faintly smiles at Shisus, and starts to eat his food.

"WELL, I'm so glad that you decided to join us today!" Heechul shouts across the table, wearing his signature smirk. "Where are you coming from?"

"Um...my room?" Kyuhyun grumbles. "Playing my games."

"Oh, so this is playing your games?" Sungmin tosses the test towards Kyuhyun, who catches it with ease. "Your pregnant, aren't you?"

The room fell silent. Eyes were wondering all around the room, until they all finally hit Kyuhyun, and some at Siwon. Kyuhyun stood up, his face red as a chili pepper. "Where in the hell did you get this?!"

"I found it on the counter, where you left it. Why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant? We want to help you!"

"I didn't want to tell anybody! It wasn't anything for you guys to know in the first place." Kyuhyun looks at Siwon, who had a shocked expression on his face.

'Kyuhyun...why didn't you tell me?" he tries to put his hand on the maknae's shoulder, but the youth rejects it.

"I...didn't want to tell you, because...just leave me alone." Kyuhyun gets up and runs out of the room, his room door slamming for the 3rd time that morning.

Siwon is about to follow Kyuhyun, but Heechul stops him. "Leave him alone for a few hours. Let him calm down a bit, and then you go talk to him."

"Kyuhyun?"

"What?! Haven't you all done enough?"

"Kyuhyun, it's Siwon."

"Oh...um hold on." Evil Kyu opens the door for his friend. His face was red, and the front of his shirt indicated that he had been crying for quite some time. It was darker than the original color.

"Can we talk..?" Siwon eyes into the room. On the floor were candy wrappers and soda cans. "My goodness...its a mess in here!"

"Fuck the mess." Kyuhyun snapped, pulling Siwon into the room and locking the door.

"You really are pregnant then, eh?"

"Siwon, shut up. I'm not in the mood right about now. Can we just talk so that I can take a nap...?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Siwon takes Kyuhyun's pale hand, which looked awkward against Siwon's tanned one, and places a kiss on it. "So, why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?"

Kyuhyun starts to bite his nails. "I kinda feared that you would leave me...like how Joon had left Onew when he found out that Onew was pregnant."

"Why would I leave you? And you know that Jinki and Joon got back together after a while, right?"

"I know, but...I felt that I would have been a disgrace to you and your family...I mean, your a rich man. I'm nothing."

"Don't say that! Your not a disgrace to me! If you were, I mean, I have no idea. And my family being wealthy has nothing to do with me loving you."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yes I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Siwon squeezes Kyu's chubby cheek. "Your pretty, and I'm not saying that to be funny."

"Yah, say that and then in about 4 months I'm bigger that your car. Yup, I'm pretty alright."

"I'm not kidding. Your glowing, and you are actually very pretty."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know...!"

Siwon has a worried look on his face. "Now, here comes a hard question...what are we going to do with it? Should we, or should we not?"

Kyuhyun just shrugs, his face in his palms. "I don't know yet. We'll do whatever is best for it. Either it being abortion or adoption. " The maknae tries the best he could to hold back his tears, since Siwon has actually never seen the youth like this.

Siwon slides closer towards Kyu, and holds him in a tight embrace that made Kyu stop crying instantly. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out soon. Okay?"

Kyuhyun somewhat nods. "Okay.."


End file.
